


tempest

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Orion’s devotion is an unrelenting storm.





	tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marise).



> Written for marise~ Merry Christmas, dearest!
> 
> Inspired by the matching Golden Christmas Night UR pair and set years after the Golden Christmas event episode.

There are times, quiet times, when Titan can’t help thinking that Orion’s devotion is an unrelenting storm, leaving everyone and everything stunned and at a complete loss in its wake.

That very day is no exception.

He doesn’t have to. Even from the start, he never had to. It’s a favor that Titan doesn’t know how to return, aside from indulging Orion in his request from years past.

Titan remembers it well. Orion’s fair cheeks suffused with color—whether from the cold or the thrill of it all, Titan knew not. His hair, slightly disheveled from the short bursts of the wind, which themselves did little to make them shiver, as fine as the clothing that Jii had provided them had been. His eyes had been bright, as clear as the stars in the heavens above them, yet his lips were curved in what Titan could only describe even then as a smile so shy and endearing that it had engraved itself into his very soul since then.

“Won’t you do this again with me next year?”

He probably should have said no. There’s no certainty that he’ll have as much time to do the same the following year. But his pulse raced loudly in his ear, deafening, drowning out any sense of reason that would inform Orion of his hesitation.

Instead, in the face of that smile, he could only say a strong resounding “yes”.

To think that Titan would ask such of him. And to think that Orion had asked him such a thing. To think, too, that it would lead to such a tradition, for it’s been a few years since then.

The night is warmer, much warmer, than any previous year had been, and Titan likes to think that it isn’t simply because he has now come to know of the extent of the affections of the one standing right next to him.

He tries, then, not to look too disappointed that their night together is coming to a close. The last gift has been delivered, and Orion is beaming yet again.

“An enjoyable evening once again, wouldn’t you agree, Titan?”

“Yeah,” Titan says softly, taking a few steps closer to Orion, who has taken out a blue highlighter, marking the last name in their list.

“There,” he says, shoving the highlighter back into his pocket and holding the list at arm’s length to admire it in its completion. “All done. Do you suppose the children would like their gifts?”

“I like to think they would,” he says, his eyes not leaving Orion, who nods enthusiastically.

“I’d like to think the same! I would love to see their faces when they see what they’ve received, but I suppose it can’t be helped. Well then, Titan, shall we go?”

“Not yet,” Titan whispers, his hands clammy within the comfort of his gloves. “There’s one more.”

Orion, sweet Orion, freezes. “Oh! Did we forget anyone?” Frantic, he scans the list, flipping it over and over, as if doing so would reveal the unwritten name that Titan’s decided on.

“Here,” Titan says, resting a calming hand against Orion’s cheek. As Orion blinks, his own breath hitching, Titan leans up.

Under the night sky, with the stars as their witness, Titan presses a soft kiss against Orion’s lips.

Just as Orion has laid his feelings bare for the world to witness, Titan feels no regret, no hesitation in this simple declaration of affection. Never mind the fact that they’re standing on somebody else’s roof, on somebody else’s home. Reason leaves him, when Orion is involved, and he finds that he doesn’t mind. Not really. Not on a night he deems as special as this one.

He feels more than rewarded, when he pulls away and finds Orion’s face rivaling the bright red color of his clothes. “Thank you for tonight, Orion,” Titan breathes, his fingers lingering on Orion’s cheek before he begins to pull away.

Orion doesn’t let him. With grace and swiftness that Titan has only ever associated with him, he wraps an arm around Titan and pulls him back.

He truly is an unrelenting storm.

All too fiercely, all too passionately, Orion’s kiss burns away all hints of the cold that had crept up against Titan’s very skin. Without the hesitant clumsiness that was characteristic of their very first kisses, Orion moves with purpose, not wasting a moment in claiming Titan as soon as his lips part in a brief gasp.

All too quickly, his knees start trembling as Orion deepens the kiss. Not wanting to crumple to the ground, he grabs fistfuls of Orion’s capelet and hangs on for dear life. His efforts do not go unnoticed, and Orion’s other arm moves to support the other.

The telltale crinkling of paper is white noise against the haze of his consciousness, and it takes far too long for him to realize what it was. The list. And with it, the reality of the night comes back.

Someone could see.

As much as the idea sends his heart in an too surprising thrill, he pulls back, no matter how hesitantly. He started it with his kiss, after all. He doesn’t like having to stop, not really, for Orion’s embrace is warmer, more comfortable than anything he has.

What he wouldn’t give to keep going.

“Orion,” he breathes, vision still clouded, knees still weak.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Orion says, now giving Titan a much quicker peck on the lips. “Now, why don’t we get you home, hm?”

Ah. Then maybe, just maybe, Orion will let him sneak another kiss, before the night truly is over.

Smiling fondly, he nods, and off they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas again, marise!
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
